narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maeko Shimizu
|- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Appears in | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Anime and Manga |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Voice Actors |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Japanese | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Sora Amamiya |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | English | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Allison Sumrall |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Personal |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | July 4 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Female |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 8 Part II: 12 New Era: 26 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Height | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 132.2 cm Part II: 155.4 cm New Era: 169.1cm |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Weight | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 30.6 kg Part II: 36.8 kg New Era: 53.2 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |O |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Ambassador |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Sunagakure Shimizu Clan |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Team | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Team 4 |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |Part I: Academy Student Part II: Genin New Era: Jōnin |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Registration | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |128-615 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |11 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Chūnin Prom. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | 16 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Jōnin Prom. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |22 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 0px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Family Hansuke Shimizu (Father) Aiko Shimizu (Mother) Fumiko Shimizu (Sister) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Nature Type Water Release (New Era) Wind Release Yin Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Jutsu Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique Wind Release: Cast Net Wind Release: Great Wind Protective Wall Wind Release: Howling Sound Wave Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Clone Technique Water Release: Water Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Formation Wall Genjutsu: Mirage Water Illusion: Magnificent Sea Serpent Wind Illusion: Zephyr Princess Embrace Dream's Den |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Tools Long Giant Folding Fan Kunai Shuriken |} Maeko Shimizu ''(清水まえこ, Shimizu Maeko) is a kunoichi and a ambassador from Sunagakure. '/!\ THIS WHOLE PAGE IS WIP, PLEASE BE AWARE OF THIS WHEN READING IT /!\''' Background Born on July 4, younger than her sister, she had a normal childhood with her family. Hansuke, her father, who was a ANBU, was injured and chairbound when she was 5, motivating her to become a kunoichi, to bring peace across the world. She's working hard to made her parents proud of her. Personality When a student, she was a kindhearted girl, but pretty shy and reserved. Maeko became very attached to her team, even if it was difficult at the beginning. She helps her mother and other villagers a lot for chores and such. She also have brontophobia (fear of storms), a recurring phobia in her clan. Some years later, with time and missions, she becomes more open and building her self-confidence as a kunoichi. But she's still quickly embarrassed, especially in large crowds or with strangers. Now, being a young adult, she matured considerably, working at the village between missions to help villagers and administration alike. Her timidity is completely gone, now she's a cheerful and friendly woman, and she even becomes a little sassy and extravagant sometimes. Appearance Maeko has fair-skin, with copper blond hair and light sea green eyes. During Part I, her hair was chin-length with a fringe, and she was wearing a plain blue-gray tshirt and a black short. During Part II, as a young teen, her grown-up hair was tied in two medium ponytails at the back of the head,and her fringe became side swept bangs. Her kunoichi outfit consisted of a light blue long-sleeved shirt with cuts at her shoulders, exposing them, along with a navy skirt and black thigh-highs. She was wearing a low-profile weapon/all-purpose black pouch at her back, and had her navy Suna headband tied around her right thigh, just under the skirt's end. Her giant fan was across her back diagonally, attached to a dark grey holster. In the New Era, now a beautiful woman with a curvaceous frame, Maeko's hair is way longer and thicker, now arranged with still two, now hip-length ponytails, and front strands finishing around her collarbone. Her actual outfit consists of a dark pale blue kimono, closed quite low, revealing her very sizeable cleavage, open around her shoulders like her old shirt, showing the fishnet shirt below, and a light blue obi, with fishnet thigh-highs. Her pouch is now attached to the back of the obi, and her now-black hairband loosely attached around her neck. Sometimes, instead of her kimono, she's wearing a light blue tank top with her fishnet shirt below, and a pale blue skirt. Her giant fan is now attached parallel to the ground, around her hips, just below her obi. Abilities Maeko is a pretty talented and skilled kunoichi, who specialises in long-range combat and genjutsu. When a academy student, and later a genin, she was the strongest of her team. But she's completely inapt to taijutsu. Rumors said that is her clan's flaw. Ninjutsu Tessenjutsu and Nature Transformation Maeko fights with her longer giant folding fan , Fuune (風寧, Fūne), which she uses with her Wind Release and Water Release to create powerful winds and slicing water blades. In addition to being used as a club or to block attacks, the fan can be used to glide upon for transportation, and it is able to deflect kunai and shuriken when opened. Apart from the classic tessenjutsu, similar to Temari's, she also use her fan to create high-frequency sound waves, incapacitating her enemies. She also use her Water Release to attack with supersonic water blades and drops, making her a deadly kunoichi at long range. Genjutsu Maeko is skillful when talking about genjutsu. She uses classic genjutsu, as well as her own created jutsu, based on water and sounds to create the illusion, making them usable at mid-range. Most of her techniques focus around beautiful and gracious illusions, the opponent being charmed, before Maeko gives the last hit. Stats Part I - WIP - Part II Entering Team 4 when becoming Genin, she's often seen helping Temari whenever she can with her ambassador work. Began to learn genjutsu, but was too sensitive to use it at full-efficiency, and learning tessenjutsu with her giant fan. Barely passed Genin tests. Around the 4th Shinobi Great War, she failed the ANBU entry tests. After this, she continued to train a lot. She was good in Genjutsu and pretty good in Ninjutsu, but still completly unable to do Taijutsu other than the basics. New Era Now a respected Jōnin and a grown woman, she spends her time in missions as well as helping villagers and young Genin. Trivia *"Maeko" (まえこ, in kanji 真恵子) means "honest child", while her clan name "Shimizu" ( 清水) means "pure water", from the fact that her mother is a former Amegakure kunoichi. *According to the databook(s): ** Maeko's hobby is spending time into the village. ** She wishes to fight Temari and beat her idol. ** Her favourite food is melon and japanese curry, while her least favourites are ramen and cauliflowers. ** Maeko, at 26, has completed 753 official missions in total: 143 D-rank, 167 C-rank, 267 B-rank, 155 A-rank, 21 S-rank. ** Her favourite phrase is "Joy and peace" (喜びと平和, Yorokobi to heiwa). ** Her favourite word is "Passion" (情熱, Jōnetsu) Quotes * (To Fumiko, when she decides to go in Ame's ANBU) "So that's it? You leave your own family, your own village, all of that to have the same fate as father at the end? I can't let you destroy your own life sister, I need to stop you..." * (To Temari, before she leaves for the war) "You're more than a skilled kunoichi. For me, you're the kind and warm heart of this entire village. So, please, be back home. I beg you..." Reference This character is based on myself, appearance, behaviour and personality-wise. She is HIGHLY personal and precious for me, and even wear my own surname. So, please, DON'T use her without my explicit consent. *Pics : **Part I profile art : Screenshot from "Naruto Shippuden" anime by Pierrot, edited via Medibang Paint Pro by me. **Part II and New Era profile art : Made on "Mega Anime Avatar Creator" by Rinmaru Games, edited via GIMP by me. **New Era full body : Base from "Naruto character creator" by Hapuriainen, edited via GIMP and Medibang Paint Pro by me. Category:DRAFT